


To Steal An Army

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Past Obi-Wan/Siri Tachi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: It's unclear who stole who. If the clones stole the Jedi or the Jedi the clones. One thing is known to the entire galaxy though, they were both gone from the Republic and had taken the GAR's fleet with them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 105
Kudos: 1326





	1. Chapter 1, or Cody is Obi-Wan's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is going to be influenced by so many EU books that I read like a decade ago so the accuracy is questionable but the love is definitley there. Also Obi-Wan has no chill and is the biggest bisexual disaster to ever grace the universe.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as thegreatblondebalrogslayer.

A week into the war there are whispers of discontent amongst the ranks of the Jedi. They aren't soldiers and this war isn't theirs. They are meant to prevent wars, not be a part of them.

A month into the war these whispers grew louder. There were shouts in the hallways of the temple, arguments between Masters and Padawans. Most of these arguments ended amicably but a few ended in the training arena. One ended in a broken nose.

Three months into the war and a third of the council had stepped down. None left the order but it did nothing to stop the discontent amongst the Jedi. 

Six months in, and hundreds of dead Jedi and thousands of dead clones later, things were at a breaking point. The temple was emptier than it had ever been and the arguments louder than ever.

They fought on, the war and each  _ other _ . More than a few Jedi left. Some officially, others just vanished. Some even took some of the clones with them. No one ever reported them.

  
  


\--------------

  
  


A year into the war Obi-Wan is tired. He's more tired than he's been in his entire life. More tired than Melida/Daan, more tired than Mandalore. Kriff he's more tired than when he first took Anakin on as his apprentice.

He's standing on the bridge of the Negotiator, reading through casualty reports when he senses another person come up to stand with him. It's Cody, of course. Cody, who has been by his side since the day he was put under Obi-Wan's command.

Cody who hands him a cup of kaff. Cody who thinks Obi-Wan doesn't notice that he does this so he can limit him to four cups a day. Obi-Wan does of course notice, but Cody is the only person on this damned ship who can make the regulation kaff taste like it didn't come out of the back end of a bantha. Obi-Wan lets it slide. He lets a lot of things slide these days.

Especially around and about Cody. He's even too tired to ignore it so he murmurs a quiet thank you as his body shifts towards his Commander on its own. 

"You should rest General, we'll be coming up on Coruscant soon." Cody says quietly. Cody is always quiet when he's not in battle. Quiet and not demanding. Obi-Wan adores him. He almost says as much but he's not -that- tired, at least not tired enough to say it on the bridge.

Obi-Wan hums in agreement and moves to go to his quarters. Cody follows, he always does. Obi-Wan never says anything. 

Eventually they reach Obi-Wan's quarters, he shouldn't but he invites Cody in. They sit in the small seating area and Obi-Wan makes them tea. Cody hates it, but he never says anything. Obi-Wan thinks it's adorable. He's not a good enough man to resist though. 

They discuss battle strategy and the Senate for a while. They do this often enough that they fall into an easy and relaxed state. As relaxed as one can be on a fully armed star destroyer anyways. 

At one point in their conversation Cody pauses thoughtfully and asks him a question few had ever asked him before. It comes almost from nowhere and is breaching into personal territory more than a little, but it's Cody so Obi-Wan let's it slide.

"Obi-Wan," Cody starts, and boy hadn't that been a battle getting him to refer to him by his first name. Cody's voice is hesitant, thoughtful even, it often is. "If you could go back and choose to be something other than a Jedi, would you?"

Obi-Wan lets out a heavy exhale. "That's quite the loaded question my friend."

Cody says nothing and waits. He waits for Obi-Wan a lot. Obi-Wan adores him for it.

Obi-Wan leans back in his seat and thinks of what to say. He won't lie to Cody, he doesn't think he can at this point. "That's a very simple question with a very complicated answer." Obi-Wan states it's vague and non-committal as most things about him are.

Cody raises an eyebrow and leans back in his own chair, challenging Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan doesn't say anything. "And that's not an answer at all."

Obi-Wan laughs, "Very true my friend, I shall aim to do my best." 

"You always do." Cody says.

Obi-Wan isn't sure what the kriff he's supposed to say to that without starting another deep and uncomfortable conversation he's not ready for. So he doesn't. "When I was a very young child my parents gave me up to the Jedi, I don't know why and I never will but that shaped me like it did every other Jedi Cody. The vast majority of us were unwanted by our families and planets. The order took us in, gave us a home when no one else could or wanted to."

"You're foundlings." Cody says, his gaze unreadable.

"Mostly, of course there are always exceptions like Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Cody rolled his eyes, for all his virtues he had never been overly fond of Anakin. It was another thing they didn't talk about. 

Obi-Wan continued. "It's difficult to imagine who I would be if the order hadn't taken me in. There's a very good chance I would be dead by now."

Cody nodded. "Interesting but still not an answer."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes well it was a tricky question. I honestly don't know the answer, being a Jedi is part of who I am. Even if I were to leave the order now I would still carry much of this life into the next one."

Cody looked at him in surprise "You would leave the order? Can you even do that?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, distant memories of war and pain brought back to mind. "Of course you can leave the order Cody, many have done so. Some have even come back, I myself included."

" _ You _ left the order?" Cody said, it was clear he didn't really believe him.

"It's not common knowledge but yes long ago. I'm sure we'll discuss the details another time but there was a civil war on a planet. I felt obligated to help so I did the only way I knew how. There was one other time that I..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"That you what? Considered leaving again?" Cody asked, challenged him really. Challenged him to keep going and not shut himself off. He did that more often than not.

Obi-Wan frowned at him, silently cursing and praising his feelings. He mostly cursed Cody for being so damned easy to talk to. For listening.

"Yes well, I was very young and very in love. As you can see, I stayed." Obi-Wan said, maybe a little colder than Cody deserved.

"You were in love? With whom?" Cody didn't look nearly as shocked as he should have been. Damn him.

"That is none of your business my dear Commander." Obi-Wan said testily.

Cody snorted but acquiesced, "Of course General. A story for another time then." 

The conversation trailed off and Cody left him to his thoughts. 

Obi-Wan didn't know who he'd be if he wasn't a Jedi. He didn't want to know, not really. But he did know who he'd be if he wasn't a General. He wanted to be that person again. 

He sighed drearily and collapsed into his bed.

\--------------

A year and 2 weeks into the war and Obi-Wan finds himself in his room with Cody again. It's... Nice. It's more than nice but Obi-Wan is afraid to put a name to it. Cody must be too because he doesn't say anything.

They've barely sat down and the tea is still cooling down when Obi-Wan attacks with a question. "If you could go back, have the choice, would you choose to not be a part of this war."

Cody doesn't hesitate like Obi-Wan did with his question. "Yes."

Obi-Wan nodded. It wasn't quite treason to admit as such. "I wish you had that choice, all of you." That however was probably treason.

Cody stared at him. Obi-Wan stared back. Obi-Wan blinked but Cody doesn't relent. "It's not the same but many of the Jedi feel like we didn't have a choice in getting involved with the war either. They are mostly right, at least now at any rate. I don't know how we could extract ourselves from the war even if we tried to." That was definitely treason.

Cody moved forward and knelt on the floor in front of Obi-Wan and gently took his hands into his own. "The clones were made for the Jedi Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan was frozen, Cody wasn't. He placed an ever so gentle kiss on to each one of Obi-Wan hands. "We would follow you wherever you led us, the war be damned."

Obi-Wan thought to himself that treason had never sounded so beautiful. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Cody's. They stayed there for a while, and only moved once Obi-Wan felt bad for his Commander's knees.

Cody made no move to leave that night, Obi-Wan gladly let it slide. 

\--------------

A year and six months into the war, Obi-Wan lost it for the first time in many years. Anakin had pulled a reckless and arrogant stunt, endangering the lives of his men along with that of Cody and Ahsoka who had also been a part of the ground team. Obi-Wan had been helpless thousands of miles above them, unable to help or do  _ anything _ . 

When they finally returned, Obi-Wan yelled at Anakin for an hour before hoarsely telling him to go to his room and think about his actions. Ahsoka stood slightly behind Rex watching the two go at each other and followed her Master when he stormed out. Rex didn't say anything and went to check on his men. Cody stayed while Obi-Wan tried to calm himself. Cody always stayed. 

They walked to Obi-Wan's room quietly. Obi-Wan fuming and Cody radiating calm. 

It should be the other way around, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Councilor for kriffs sake, not some angry young Padawan. He hadn't been for a long time.

Cody made the tea, he did it perfectly now. Obi-Wan would be proud if he wasn't so furious. He gladly took the cup offered to him and gripped it tightly. Cody sat silently, waiting for him to speak first. Obi-Wan wouldn't make him wait long.

"He's arrogant and impetuous." Obi-Wan said angrily, his throat hurt but he wasn't screaming anymore. The tea helped. 

Cody nodded. "He's also rude and doesn't follow orders. He has no respect for you or people more experienced than him. You know this, I know this. But this isn't what's bothering you, not really."

Obi-Wan wanted to hate him for being able to read him so well. He couldn't. "He almost got you, Rex, and Ahsoka killed today and he didn't even care." 

Cody hummed in agreement. "He thinks he's invincible, sometimes I think he might actually be." Cody says thoughtfully, he's always thoughtful. "But he forgets that the people around him aren't."

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly at that answer, it was true. The truest thing he'd heard in a while. "Sometimes I don't know where I went wrong with him, what I did to lead him down this path. Sometimes I look at him and I'm terrified of what he'll become. He lies to me all the time Cody." 

Cody sipped his tea and was quiet for a while before he said "I'm assuming you're referring to his relationship with Senator Amidala." 

Obi-Wan stood abruptly and started to pace the short distance from one wall to the other. "He's so blazen about it but doesn't realize that half the order knows. The other half would too but they just don't care. He's been lying to my face about it for almost two years Cody."

Cody stayed seated, the calm in the center of Obi-Wan's storm. "And you've never tried to talk to him about any of this before."

"He shuts me out, says I couldn't possibly understand what he's going through. You know he treats me like I'm some sort of golden child of the order, like I can do no wrong. He hates me for it. He hates me Cody" Obi-Wan is crying now and Cody finally moves. He grabs Obi-Wan's arm gently and pulls him into his lap. Obi-Wan let him and curled into him.

"Obi-Wan..." He starts, unsure but determined to help. He does that and Obi-Wan -adores- him for it, right now it just makes him cry harder. "Obi-Wan I'll be the first to admit I'm not Anakin's biggest fan. Everything you've said about him is true and is deeply troubling." Cody conceded this point as graciously as ever and Obi-Wan hated him a little for it.

Cody gently combed his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "But Obi-Wan you've locked up so much of yourself so that no one can possibly know the real you. You don't talk about your past or what you're thinking. You look so unbearably sad sometimes and no one knows why." 

Cody kissed his temple. "You were so young when you took Anakin as your Padawan. Probably too young, and you said yourself you weren't in the best frame of mind at the time."

Obi-wan sobbed quietly into Cody's shoulder. Cody let him and continued. "Obi-Wan can you honestly say that you weren't doing the best that you could?" 

Obi-Wan choked but reluctantly said "No. I mean no I can't, I really was doing my best. It wasn't enough."

"I know cyar'ika." Cody said.

Obi-Wan leaned back and wiped his tear stained eyes and runny nose. He stared at Cody then placed a gentle hand on Cody's cheek "What would I do without you." 

Cody kissed him slow and gentle before saying "You would get lost in your coping mechanisms and Anakin would blow everything up while Ahsoka tried to keep everything together." 

Obi-Wan laughed tiredly before leaning back into Cody's arms. "I scared her today."

Cody hummed in agreement and Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations move through his chest. "Anakin scared her too though likely not as much, she's grown somewhat accustomed to it from what Rex says."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips unhappily but the fight had left him for now at least. "I forget sometimes how young she is. Other times I can't stop thinking about it."

Cody didn't say anything for a long time. "Sometimes I wish that we could just run away. The Jedi and the clones. Damn the Republic and the Separatists and leave them to fight their own battles." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "You make even treason sound attractive my dear." 

"Is it treason if they're the galaxy's biggest di'kuts?" Cody said bitterly.

"Probably, ask me again after a Senate meeting and I might take you up on it." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and fell asleep on his Commander.

His Commander who was definitely going to hold him to that.


	2. Chapter 2, Obi-Wan Is Bad At Talking About His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin have a Talk. Obi-Wan is still holding back but he's trying ok
> 
> Fair warning I haven't seen the movies in a while and a lot of this is my own views on the Jedi Order so take that as you will. To clarify, relationships are cool so long as you don't put that above your duty to the Republic and the Order. Which is like insanely vague and what that even means is up to interpretation but it's definitely not screwing over the entire order because you think your wife will die in childbirth.

The next day in-between strategy meetings and war councils, Obi-Wan considered what to say to Anakin. He wished they weren't so busy all the time, he was in dire need of a very long and undisturbed meditation. 

They didn't have the time. He and Anakin didn't have the time. The scuttlebutt had been viscous and he could feel the stares of the men following him wherever he went. At the end of their shift Cody pointedly told him he was going to spend the rest of the day catching up with Rex. Obi-Wan scowled at him as he walked away from him.

He was most definitely not glaring at his Commander's assets as he left either. 

Cody was right though, the only had a few days before Anakin and his men would be back on their own ship. And who knew where the war would take them after that.

It was deeply unsettling how much Anakin had thrived in the war. How much many of the Jedi had, himself included, of course they hated it but they were good at it. It was terrifying. Obi-Wan sometimes thought Anakin enjoyed the war more than he should. 

Obi-Wan sighed dejectedly as one does when they have to come to terms with how they're bottled up feelings and emotions have affected their past and present relationships. He went to find Anakin.

___________

Anakin was surprisingly still in his room. Obi-Wan opened the door and was met with a horrible glare that made him stagger back a bit. He frowned which made Anakin scoff. Obi-Wan raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Anakin only rolled his eyes at him so it worked at least a little. 

"I've come to..." Obi-Wan paused not sure where to go from there. 'To bear my soul to you in the hopes that we might come to understand each other better' gods no, that was too much. "To ask you if you'd like to spar with me." There, a neutral start and Anakin could get his aggression out before Obi-Wan tried to deal with his everything. 

Anakin wordlessly agreed and Obi-Wan led the way to an empty training room. He keyed in the code for a private session and Anakin raised a bratty eyebrow at him. 

"I hardly think the men need anymore gossip after what happened yesterday." Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin just glared at him and took out his lightsaber.

The duel lasted for about half an hour. It could have ended 25 minutes prior to that but Anakin needed to vent. Anakin always got sloppy when he was angry, which was most of the time as late which was why Obi-Wan took the third opening his former padawan had given him and quickly disarmed him. Anakin's lightsaber landed in his hand, it was cool to the touch and impassive where Anakin was boiling in anger.

"If you're quite done with that...." Obi-Wan started to say but Anakin's reaction told him that was the -wrong- thing to say. "Peace Anakin, I meant nothing by it. I merely wanted to say that you tend to fight rashly when you let your anger drive you."

Anakin snorted. "You never 'merely want to say' anything Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, his appearance calm as ever.

Anakin clearly thought he was infuriating as ever. 

"Anakin I know you are angry with how I handled things yesterday," the past decade Obi-Wan thought bitterly to himself, "and you are in your right to be."

Anakin looked at him, astounded by Obi-Wan's confession.

"But you have to know that you can talk to me Anakin." Obi-Wan said almost desperately. He was searching for an opening in his friends defenses, trying to -fix- this. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin said, rude and impetuous as always. Cody had his number. 

Cody had everyone's number.

Obi-Wan took a deep calming breath. "We both know that's not true Anakin." Obi-Wan challenged him. He always challenged him. Maybe that was part of the problem.

Anakin snorted. "You're Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, he spread his arms and bowed. "You've got me there my friend. And you are Anakin Skywalker, the man I trained since boyhood who for some reason thinks he can't talk to me."

Anakin rolled his eyes at his theatrics. "Sometimes I forget that Dooku is your grandmaster then you go and do something like that." 

It wasn't an answer but he also wasn't fuming at him anymore. 

Obi-Wan sat gingerly on the floor. Anakin didn't move to join him. Obi-Wan waited. Obi-Wan had spent most of his life waiting on other people. Waiting for them to change. To let him in. To hurt him. To give up on him. 

Anakin paced in front of him. "You're on the council Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blinked and said "Since when? I shall have to have a word with Mace. This is highly irregular, they really should have asked me. Qui-Gon would be rolling in his grave to see an apprentice of his on the Council you know." 

Anakin snorted. "Would he?" He said quietly. There were several topics they didn't talk about. Qui-Gon Jinn had always been one of those. Maybe he shouldn't have been.

"Oh yes, Qui-Gon and the Council were frequently at each other's throats. It was....almost viscous at times. Especially between Qui-Gon and Mace." Obi-Wan trailed off, lost in times long gone. 

"The Council are fools." Anakin said bitterly.

"At times." Obi-Wan said vaguely. Noncommittally. He watched Anakin warily. "You do realize that I am a member of said fools."

"As if I could ever forget." Anakin said, he sounded almost wistful now.

"So forget. At least until we leave this room.  _ Talk _ to me Anakin." Obi-Wan begged.

Anakin was quiet for a long time. Obi-Wan would never say he grew impatient but...

"Is this divide between us about your Senator?" Obi-Wan prodded, his voice gentle but the question anything but.

Anakin froze. He wouldn't look at Obi-Wan. His body was so tense, so still. 

"What do you know of that?" Anakin said.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan trailed off. "I know you've been together since I left for Kamino. I know you're incredibly happy when she's around. I know you lose control when she's in danger or you think she is. I know you love her more than anything else."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger seep into the force. His rage. He should have said something before now, done something. But he didn't.

"How?" Anakin's voice was tight. Angry. Bitter.

"Anakin you've hardly been subtle, you sneak off whenever we go to Coruscant. You're never at the temple. You stare at her like she put all the stars and planets in the skies." He wanted to say that half the order and most of the 212th and 501st knew but that would be pushing Anakin too hard. For now at least.

"You never said anything." Anakin hisses out, he turns to look at Obi-Wan. He had such a look of rage and fury on his face that Obi-Wan wanted to shrink away. He didn't.

"Neither did you." He said simply.

"You're on the council." Anakin accuses him.

"True. But I am also your friend and mentor." Obi-Wan's roles conflicted like always. 

"The council of an order who despises relationships." Anakin challenged him. He always did, even when he had no right to. Maybe he did.

"Attachments Anakin. Relationships are frowned upon yes but attachments are what are forbidden. You know this." Obi-Wan said, he watched Anakin carefully.

"What's the difference?!" Anakin yelled. 

"Very little I'm afraid, but there nonetheless. Many argue it's semantics but it can make a difference. Attachment is putting someone above all others, that is dangerous to a Jedi more than anyone else." Obi said like it was simple, it  _ was _ .

"But why? It's not fair!" Anakin was on the verge of tears.

"Why? Surely you know why Anakin, Jedi have immense power and the means to use it. We often are put in situations where we have to make tough decisions, now more so than ever. Attachments can change the way we go about making those decisions. Can you honestly tell me that you've never put Padmé's safety above anyone else, orders be damned? You cannot because you are attached. It's a poor word for it and entirely unfair but being a Jedi has never been the fair or easy path." Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin glared at him.

"It's not meant to be easy Anakin, force users can do incredible and terrible things at a scale like no other. The path of a Jedi is hard and difficult because otherwise it would be too easy to fall upon that power." Obi-Wan didn't say that Anakin should know this. He knew he did, maybe he just didn't care. Maybe he did but it was too difficult to reconcile with his world view.

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan thought that the council had been right. Anakin had been too old.

"I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise Anakin. I can't tell you not to love Padmé or to leave her. I can't tell you how to handle her being in danger. If you put her above others there will be repercussions and I will have to recuse myself but I am and always have been on your side. I'm sorry that I made you think differently." 

"How are you so..." Anakin said, his anger finally leaving him.

"Calm? Understanding?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded stiffly.

"Anakin surely you don't think I've never loved anyone before. You know I love you and Ahsoka. And the rest of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said, now fully perplexed.

Anakin snorted, "Sure but you've never been in love."

Obi-Wan froze. He thought of Siri. Of Satine. Of Quinlon in their strange competitive way. Of  _ Cody _ . "Whatever gave you that impression?" Is what he said. Vague. Non-committal.

"Come on Obi-Wan, you're the perfect Jedi. You've probably never even held someone's hand." Anakin said, he was teasing now. That was good, even if he was completely and utterly wrong.

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what to say, he thought of Cody and his damn defense mechanisms. He thought of the various people over the years he's loved and lost. 

"Anakin I may be many things but the perfect Jedi I am not." Obi-Wan said carefully. Anakin snorted, he didn't believe him. "I am aware that you... have a tendency to put me on a pedestal but you ought to know I have made many mistakes throughout my life.

"Sure Obi-Wan, but you've still never held anyone's hand." Anakin seemed so sure of himself that Obi-Wan had a terribly funny idea.

Obi-Wan shrugged "Perhaps not." He bade Anakin goodnight after a gentle but sure hug. Things between them weren't nearly close enough to being fixed but they very well might be on the way there. 

Besides he had a Commander to track down and hold hands with.

________

The next morning Obi-Wan woke feeling slightly more at ease than he had in awhile. There was a very warm Commander sleeping as peacefully as could be expected next to him and Anakin hated him a little less. Hopefully that last bit was true. 

Cody groaned as he woke up. "How'd things go yesterday?" Obi-Wan had been asleep well before Cody had come back from spending time with Rex. 

"As well as to be expected I think, there's a lot to unpack but it's a start. We talked about his relationship with Padmé some. You know he didn't know that I knew?" 

Cody raised a weary eyebrow at him "How?"

"I'm not sure, I wanted to tell him that just about half the order knows but that would have been too much. We had a short discussion about Jedi and responsibility and attachments." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"Meaning you talked in full eloquent sentences while he growled out one and occasionally two syllable accusations." Cody said, astute as ever.

Obi-Wan swatted him on the arm. "You're utterly ridiculous, you know. But yes. Do you know he thinks that I've never fallen in love?" Obi-Wan said, he was still somewhat astounded by that particular revelation.

"I'm not convinced you don't fall in love with every other person you meet so no, I did not know that." Cody snorted. 

"That is not true and you know it, perhaps every fifth." They both laughed at the absurdity of the statement. 

Obi-Wan fell quiet though. "Cody?"

"Hm?" Was all he got in reply. He looked over at Cody's ever exhausted face. Obi-Wan sat up enough so that he could kiss Cody on his brow. "You know that I love you right."

Cody tilted his head up and caught Obi-Wan's lips in a far more provocative kiss. "I know cyare. I love you too General." 

"Well," Obi-Wan said, a little breathless, "would you do me the honor of holding my hand on the way into the meeting with Ahsoka and Anakin today?"

"What are you planning?" Cody said hesitantly.

"Many things; our inevitable treason, Padmé's baby shower, Ahsoka's knighting ceremony, but for now I'll settle on freaking the kriff out of Anakin. He doesn't think I've even so much as held hands with someone before." 

"You're a brat. But I'd be honored to hold your hand." 

Obi-Wan kisses his hand.

_______

Anakin's reaction is priceless. Ahsoka thinks they're all being weird, but grownups do be like that sometimes. Rex is surprised it's just hand holding if he's being honest. Cody just winks at Rex which makes Anakin freak out more.

Later he tells Obi-Wan "That was very funny and all but I don't understand how you got Cody to go along with it." 

Obi-Wan thinks it's not very hard to get Cody to go along with most of his everything these days but Anakin probably doesn't want to hear that.

"I have my ways." Is all he says. Vague. Non-committal. 

Anakin rolls his eyes, "Just because you held hands with Cody doesn't mean you understand what it's like." He doesn't say what 'it' is but they both know what he's talking about.

Obi-Wan still can't believe Anakin is this obtuse. "Anakin sure you notice I've been closer with certain Jedi than others." Is what he says. What he thinks is how did you not notice I've been sleeping with both Siri and Quinlan on and off during the whole time I've known you.

"Sure but they're your friends. You're allowed to have friends Obi-Wan." Anakin snorts.

Obi-Wan laughs "I thank you for your permission but that's not what I was alluding to." Anakin freezes. "Come now, you didn't think that Siri and I relegated our relationship to one of pure friendship alone?"

Anakin looked stricken. Obi-Wan almost wanted to laugh. "Siri and I, until her death that is, loved each other from a very young age." 

Anakin looked at him like he was a stranger. Maybe he was. "You never said." 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know if you've noticed but I happen to be a very private person. There have been a few others aside from Siri you know."

"Who." Anakin says, it's barely even a question, more of a demand. That's another thing Obi-Wan doesn't approve of. He says nothing of it.

"You may not like the answer to that question." Obi-Wan says calmly. Challengingly.

Anakin gives him a Look.

Obi-Wan sighs. "I'm sure you remember Quinlan Vos."

If Anakin had looked at him like he was a stranger before the look he gave him now was that of a man who had just discovered a new species that fundamentally disgusted him. If Obi-Wan was being honest with himself it hurt more than a little. "But he's so..."

"Quinlan?" Obi-Wan laughs. 

Anakin nods. "And yet I love him and always will." Obi-Wan says, sure of himself and that statement.

Anakin looks eager to change the subject. "You said there were others. Plural."

"Two more by my count. One long ago and one terribly recent." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin gave him another Look. A look that said you're not getting out of this that easy so fess up.

"The first is Satine Kryze." Obi-Wan says, giving in to Anakin like he so often did.

"The duchess of Mandalore?" Anakin yelled.

"The very same, we met when we were young on a mission Qui Gon and I took to Mandalore." Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin knew where to push and where not to so he didn't push further. There. "And more recently?" 

Obi-Wan looked at him, really looked. He reached into the force and it told him to stay silent. So he did. "You know I rather think I'll keep that to myself for now. At any rate this exercise was to show you that I do in fact understand and know what you're going through."

Anakin at least had the good sense to look mildly ashamed and let it pass. "Thank you Master, I will endeavour to be more... Open with you in the future." 

"How diplomatic of you. That is all I ask from you." It really wasn't and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3, Growing Up Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's plans have plans. The Jedi begin to enact their plan for their inevitable vanishing act, its not good but no one will expect it, hopefully. Cody is painfully patient, Anakin is having a rough time ok, Padmé is done with all of this and she's barely here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan to the Council: let's jet  
> The Council: how  
> Obi-Wan: idk steal our ships or something equally stupid  
> The Council: that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, we'll get right on it

A year and three months into the war they're all back on Coruscant for at least a few weeks. They were near the outer rim when they got their orders to come back so the trip in hyperspace will be somewhat lengthy. They need the break so the fleet is maintained under a skeleton crew and they all get a nap. 

Obi-Wan has a wonderful nap with a wonderful Commander. His Commander. 

"Obi-Wan?" Cody asked hesitantly. He's rarely hesitant. 

"Yes my dear?" 

"Run away with me?" Cody says. His words were a joke, but Obi-Wan can hear the tremble in his voice.

"Where to dearest?" This is something of a game at this point. Cody asks him to run away with him. Obi-Wan asks where and Cody names a random planet and Obi-Wan tells him all he can about said planet. 

"Anywhere." Anywhere. Such a loaded answer. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but the war. Anywhere away from everything.

It's a loaded answer that breaks the unsaid rules of the game so Obi-Wan throws them away completely. 

"How?" It's a serious question without any real answer.

Cody sighs agitated, he's not angry. Not now anyways. "Can't we just steal the Jedi, the vod, and the ships?" 

Obi-Wan laughs. It's so beautifully simple and would never work. "I'll do my best to convince the council dearest." And he will. Because Cody asked him to. Cody who's never asked anyone for anything in his entire life. And Obi-Wan  _ wants _ to.

\-----------

When they drop out of hyperspace he heads straight to the temple. The council is always in some state of session now and he goes to them first.

He hears the whispers, the arguments loud and soft as he makes his way to their chambers. No one wanted this war in the temple. 

He's greeted by Masters Plo Koon, Mace Windu, and Yoda. "Hello there." Is what he says. What he means is I'm terribly glad you're all still alive.

Mace rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He looks tired. They all do. If Obi-Wan wasn't certain before he is now. 

"This isn't our war." Is what he says. What he means is kriff the Senate. Kriff the Sith. And kriff the Separatists.

Mace sighed "Be that as it may we have been drawn into it nonetheless." 

"So let's leave." Obi-Wan says. 

Master Yoda harrumphs but Plo Koon is silent. Waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Let's call the order back. Say it's a tactical retreat, I don't care anything. Bring the Jedi and the clones back then take them and get as far away from this mess as we can." Obi-Wan is almost pleading now.

"You're insane." Is what Mace says. 

Obi-Wan shrugs. 

"Serve the Republic the Jedi do." Is what Yoda says.

"The Republic serves only itself at this juncture and the Jedi have a duty to all life, not just those of the Republic. Including that of the clones and our own children." Is what Plo says. It's also been the backbone of many arguments that have graced the temple walls since the war began. In the beginning the counter argument was duty, responsibility, -tradition-. Now, the Jedi were tired and the argument resembled much of Obi-Wan's game with Cody. -How-. 

"It will never work." Mace says dejectedly.

"We have to try. For the clones and for ourselves." Obi-Wan says desperately.

"Call a council meeting we will, right you may be young Obi-Wan." Master Yoda says.

\------------

The meeting goes about as well as expected. There's a lot of yelling all around. But everyone's tired. The war has been going on for one year and three months and the Jedi have been on the front lines for all of it. They've lost hundreds of fellow Jedi and thousands of clones. Friends and family went for a war they had little to no part in.

In the end Obi-Wan yells "Enough!" He looks at each and every one of them, his friends. His  _ family _ . "Do you know what I feel when I look into our future?" There's silence. The future is muddied but he's always been one of the most skilled with the Unifying Force. "I feel nothing. This war will be the end of us."

The silence continues. "We owe it to the Padawans, those still in the creche, ourselves, the  _ clones _ , to leave while we still can."

"How?" 

"The fleet is technically operated and owned by the Order." Is what Obi-Wan says. It's barely anything. But it's all they have.

Someone scoffs "Little more than a technicality. And they'd never let us make off with the clones." They're right. Mostly.

"Perhaps but they shouldn't have the clones to begin with. They had less choice in fighting this war than we did." There's a murmur of agreement. More than a murmur. There's also a hum of agreement in the force. They can all feel it.

"Say we do successfully make off with the clones and the Jedi, what then?" Mace asks.

Obi-Wan shrugs. "We make our own path. If the Republic is burned too bad we stay away, if not we relegate ourselves to our roles as peacekeepers. Or we could further the goals of the exploracorps."

Some of them snorted at that, it was only half a joke. Obi-Wan looks each of them in the eye and they all look back. "We do what we have always done, we trust in the Force." 

\---------

The meeting goes on for hours. They argue and discuss logistics. No, Kenobi we can't just drag everyone back to Coruscant we'd never get away with it. No, Plo we can't take all the orphans of Coruscant with us. No, Master Yoda, we can't kidnap Dooku against his will even to save him from himself.

That last one stung them all a little, mostly because they hated to see Yoda's ears droop so dejectedly. "Perhaps with no one to fight and the order moving back towards its roots he will see fit to join us once more." Is what Obi-Wan says. What he means is I'm sorry and I wish it were different.

Obi-Wan leaves the chambers exhausted but hopeful. He knows there are many difficult conversations to come, one will be worse than all the others. He just wants to find Cody and let him hold him. 

He doesn't. He comms Ahsoka. She meets him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She's a bit wary, they really haven't spent much time together, but is mostly happy to greet him.

He smiles at her and gestures for her to sit down with him. She does. "I love this place, this is my favorite spot."

"Mine too, despite it's dark history." It's a terrible opener but he's never been terribly good with children of any age as Anakin is more than happy to remind him.

Ahsoka looks surprised at that "What dark history?" 

"I'm not surprised it's public knowledge amongst the younger ranks, it was many years ago when I was a Padawan. You see a fellow initiate of my age group died here." Obi-Wan says calmly.

"What! That's crazy what happened to him?" Ahsoka urges him on.

"A former Jedi killed him here in an attempt to kill many others myself included." Obi-Wan said sadly. "It took many years for me to be able to come back here but it reminds me of how far we can fall if we aren't careful. But that's not what I asked you to come here to talk about."

Ahsoka looks thoughtful but waits for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Have you heard any... Disquiet during your visits to the temple since the war began." Obi-Wan put it delicately. He wanted to gauge her reaction before he gave her any more information. 

Ahsoka looked around nervously as if the Senate themselves would come to take her away for treason if she spoke what she was thinking aloud. If they could do that most of the Jedi would be locked up or worse by now. Obi-Wan waited for her to speak.

"There's been some... Discussions." Ahsoka says.

At that moment he's terribly proud of her. What she said leans towards neither side but also doesn't discredit them. It doesn't endorse them either. It's carefully put and well crafted for a teenager, especially one with Anakin Skywalker as their master. "Discussions is putting lightly. There have been full on duels in the hallways young one." It's a fact. 

Ahsoka is quiet for a minute or so before she asks him something she's likely been wondering since the start of the war. What they've all been wondering. "Are we doing the right thing by fighting in the war?"

And what a loaded question that is. "Ahsoka, it's not so simple as right and wrong at this point. It probably never was. You're so young but the Jedi Order wasn't always like this, things have... Changed in the past few decades. We've lost much of our autonomy and all of our neutrality." 

Ahsoka frowns. "The Jedi serve the Republic." 

He nods "True but what happens when negotiators aren't negotiating? When peacekeepers are Generals in a war? Truthfully I don't know and I quite honestly don't want to find out."

Ahsoka looks at him, really looks, she looks into him in the force and without. "You're leaving."

He nods. "I dare say most of the Order will. Along with any and all clones we can abscond with."

If she were anyone else she'd be surprised. Or horrified. Or angry. But she's thoughtful. "And you want me to come with you."

He shakes his head, "I want you to think about it. You have options Ahsoka. But you should know if you decide to stay with the Jedi you will likely need to find a new master." 

"You don't think Skyguy will go do you." She says sadly.

"No I do not." Not to mention Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he should even give him the chance. 

"I don't think he will either." He places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it gently. 

"Just think about Ahsoka. I hate to ask it of you but please don't tell Anakin what we're planning. It's a dangerous game and I'd rather have the element of surprise on our side." He stands and moves to leave.

"You're worried he'll tell Senator Amidala?" She calls after him.

"It's not her I'm worried about." He says. He's honestly not sure who it is he's worried about. If it even is just one person.

He leaves her to her thoughts and goes to find the one person he actually wants to talk to.

\-----------

  
  


Cody is of course getting into trouble with Rex. It's more accurate to say that Rex is getting into trouble while Cody watches on disapprovingly but doing nothing to stop him. Rex is of course in the process of smuggling in various cans of paint to the barracks for the shinies to deface government property and their armor. Obi-Wan encourages them. Cody rolls his eyes at the two of them but passes a bucket of paint to a shiny nonetheless.

After Rex is done with his well meaning mischief Obi-Wan asks if he can trade his secrecy for Cody's company for the foreseeable future. Rex rolls his eyes knowing that that could be a couple hours or when they were boarding their ships to leave the planet. The shinies looked between Cody and Obi-Wan in awe, Rex's somewhat lewd insinuations likely did not help no matter how accurate they were.

Besides, Obi-Wan wasn't planning anything overtly illicit, he was however planning a date. He helped Cody into the speeder, Cody rolled his eyes at him but took the offered hand anyways. Obi-Wan could feel the shinies and Rex watching them. And half a dozen other people. He didn't care if he was being honest. He hopped into the drivers side. 

"Can I ask where we're going?" Cody relaxes into his seat, he reaches for Obi-Wan's free hand. Obi-Wan lets him take it. He kisses it. Cody raises an eyebrow at him, not offended but certainly not expecting the public display of affection. Obi-Wan winks at him.

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine. He owns a diner, this my dear is our first date." Obi-Wan says excitedly as he turns the speeder on.

"And this friend wouldn't happen to be an ex bounty hunter or crime boss would they?" Cody knows him too well. If it were anyone else Obi-Wan would be extremely uncomfortable with that knowledge. But it wasn't and maybe that was why Cody had slipped in past his defenses in the first place.

"Don't be absurd, he's an ex-arms dealer and not so ex-information dealer. And he makes some of the best food on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Cody said and didn't even flinch when Obi-Wan dropped 30 feet into another lane abruptly. 

"Whatever you say dearest. You ought to know the Council has discussed at length our issue." Obi-Wan said vaguely. And very committed.

Cody barely tensed and said "Oh?" 

"They are more than considering it is all I can say now. We may need your input sooner than later though." 

Cody exhales and says "Well I'll look forward to that. Now I'm looking forward to lunch more than anything else though."

\---------

Dex's is wonderful and crowded as always at lunch but Obi-Wan sent word ahead and Dex waved them over to a table he'd saved for them. He even joined them for some of their meal. Cody didn't mind. He never did, Obi-Wan adored him for it. 

Towards the end of their meal Dex joins them again and looks between the two of them and turns to Obi-Wan and quietly says "I hope you know what you're doing kid." If Cody were anyone other than a clone of Jango Fett even he wouldn't have noticed Dex slip a data chip to Obi-Wan as he sat a few feet away from him. But he was and he did. He said nothing and Obi-Wan was grateful. The walls had ears everywhere on Coruscant and while Obi-Wan was no stranger to making good use of that, somethings were better left unsaid. Unnoticed.

The left Dex's with full stomachs, laughter, several eyes on their backs, and as always treason on their minds. 

Once back in the speeder and away from prying eyes Cody asks him. "How long." He doesn't say what, it's not safe. It never is outside of Obi-Wan's rooms. 

"Tomorrow morning I should think. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first." Obi-Wan says and he really does mean it but there wasn't any time. There's never any time.

Cody says nothing just gently rubs his thumb across Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan shivers. "I am driving you know. And there's much to do before the day is up." 

Cody snorts but let's go of his hand. "Later then."

"I'll hold you to that Commander."

"I'd expect nothing less of you General."

\-----------

They spend the rest of the day going between Coruscant’s more notable tourist destinations, Cody having never seen most of them. They pretended that they didn’t see the stares following them, or the not so discreet people with their cameras. When the sun begins to set Obi-Wan turns to Cody and motions for them to go to their speeder.

"Cody my dear, I think it's time we had a relaxing night in." Obi-Wan ways thoughtfully.

"And I'm sure you have plenty of wholesome ideas on how to spend said evening." Cody says sardonically.

"Oh I believe I have a few though none are too wholesome in quality I'm afraid." Obi-Wan teased gently.

"I think I'll live." 

"I dare say we all will if I have anything to say about it." 

\-----------------

The next morning Obi-Wan is woken up but a very angry person moving their way through his apartment. He relaxes once he feels it's Anakin. Then he realizes why Anakin's is likely angry and in his apartment at whatever time it is. Cody is laying next to him reading a novel with his glasses on and Obi-Wan swoons. 

"Cody my dear, do you want to be caught being boring and adorable, or do you want to embarrass Anakin until the end of days." Cody doesn't answer but swiftly removes his glasses and puts his book gingerly to the side. "I thought as much." Obi-Wan says and Cody rolls over on top of him. 

"You're a brat." Is all Cody says before he catches Obi-Wan's face in his hands and his lips with his own. Obi-Wan inhales sharply but lets him. There isn't anything he wouldn't let Cody do. Cody wouldn't ever ask him to do anything he wouldn't want to do. He  _ adores _ him for it.

He can hear Anakin on the other side of the door arguing with someone, he can't hear the other person because they aren't shouting like Anakin is but he can feel that it's Padmé. Padmé apparently loses the argument because Anakin bursts into the room while Cody's hand is moving down under the blankets and his mouth is attached quite firmly to Obi-Wan's neck. 

Cody sighs at the interruption but rolls back over and puts his glasses back on and picks up his book. He leaves Obi-Wan open to Anakin's horrified gaze and Padmé's head in her hand as she shakes it. No doubt wondering why she married an overgrown man-child. Anakin took another look at the two of them, looking utterly betrayed, then stormed out.

Obi-Wan wondered not for the first time if he had maybe taken things a bit too far. 

"I should..." He grabs a discarded robe from a chair near his bed and follows Anakin out. He's not surprised that Padmé sits down on said chair. There’s something… off about her. Something almost extra. Obi-Wan shakes his head, he’ll deal with it later. She and Cody don't move to follow him, the cowards. 

As if reading his mind Cody says "This is your mess cyar'ika, go clean it up." He gives Cody a dirty look but does what he says. Impetuous. That's what Cody is.

He's almost surprised to find Anakin sitting on his couch instead of halfway across the planet. He sits in the chair across from him. He feels terribly underdressed because he _ is _ . He's only wearing the robe and they both know it. He sighs and sits back in the chair. 

"You know it's all over the news." Obi-Wan doesn't even bother feigning surprise. He's not. He planned it. "You don't even care." Anakin sounds so terribly young. "They're saying... Horrible things about you and Cody."

"I imagine so." 

"I didn't believe it you know, not even after you told me about the others. I don't know how I missed it." Anakin says, he's not mad, he's just hurt. Obi-Wan feels a stab of guilt but he knows this was unavoidable. He hates himself more than a little for it but this hasn't been about just Anakin for a while now.

"I'm a very private person." Obi-Wan says. It's neutral. Vague. Non-committal.

Anakin snorts in irritation. "So you keep saying, but you let -him- in. Why?" Anakin was jealous now. Maybe he should be.

"You know I still haven't figured that out. Maybe it's because he was there. Or because I simply needed someone. Or because he's nice to look at. Maybe it doesn't matter." Obi-Wan said, he'd never been any good at sparing anyone's feelings and it was starting to show now more than ever. "What you really want to know is why it wasn't you I opened up to and I'm afraid there's a very simple answer to that. I couldn't. Can't even, there's too much history between us Anakin and you know it."

Anakin shook his head, he didn't understand. He was still so young. "You said I could talk to you but you couldn't even talk to me!" He shouted a little at the end but overall was staying remarkably calm. 

"Anakin, many of my demons are older than you and have been around long before we even met." Obi-Wan said gently. "They aren't easy to talk about so I don't. It's not anything personal, it doesn't mean that I love him more than I love you. It's just different."

Anakin's head whipped up "Love?" He said, almost outraged. 

Obi-Wan spread his hands wide "Is it so surprising? You know of three others I've loved and made your piece with them, what makes Cody so difficult?"

"He's so... Boring." Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"He's anything but I promise you that." Obi-Wan said.

"And I can promise you that I don't want to know." Anakin looked a little peaky at the suggestion, his mind no doubt going back to the more than compromising position he had found them in not too long ago.

"That's more than fair." Obi-Wan conceded. "For what it's worth I'm sorry you found out the way you did." And he is to a degree but he's certain Anakin wasn't exactly subtle in his race to the temple. Which is what he'd planned.

"I know." Anakin says because he is terribly young and never quite grew past the stage where he took a great deal of what Obi-Wan said at face value. 

"So what horrid thing are they saying." Obi-Wan said with a devilish glint to his eye. He really was quite curious what the media circuit had come up with. He knew Dex had likely had a hand in some of the more obscure and ridiculous rumors.

Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan's dramatics. "Mostly what you'd expect. That he's trying to lead you astray from your Jedi oaths." 

Obi-Wan snorted "I'm afraid the boat they're alluding to sailed long before I met Cody."

"That's disgusting. Some are saying that you're dragging the clones into our strange cult of mysticism and whatnot." Anakin's tone showed that he didn't put much stock into that one, but it wasn't too far from the truth. "Some are saying that it's all a hoax that the Separatists came up with to discredit you."

"Which is the one you bought into. Or at least wanted to but I imagine

  
  


\-------------

  
  


"Which is the one you bought into the most. Or at least wanted to but I imagine there were pictures hence why you took it all so seriously." Obi-Wan said carefully. He needed to be so careful right now or many things could go wrong.

"Nothing too bad, just you two holding hands. Someone got a picture of you helping Cody into a speeder, there was another one of him kissing your hand*. And a few of you two at Dex's. You took him to Dex's." 

That last bit was an accusation, an entirely unfair one so Obi-Wan raised a gentle eyebrow at Anakin until he relented. "That wasn't fair, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan nodded his forgiveness. "I hardly dare to believe that was everything."

"No," Anakin shook his head "There was talk of a court martial because he's your subordinate."

"That may be true but the Jedi have no such rules and we agreed to none when given command." It was a good argument mostly, it was true but it would infuriate the inevitable tribunal. He wouldn't be around long enough for that to happen though so he let it slide.

Anakin however looked slightly scandalized. "We're a part of the army Obi-Wan, you can't just pick and choose which rules you follow." If there had ever been a more hypocritical sentence than that Obi-Wan would eat his shoe. Well no he wouldn't because at this point he couldn't even remember all the planets they'd been on.

"Perhaps, but on this particular rule I can't find it in myself to care." Obi-Wan says, he doesn't mention that there are dozens upon dozens of other rules he doesn't care about. "Was that the worst of them?" He's leading Anakin where he needs to be led, as usual and he feels terrible about it.

Anakin nodded. "Of course there were a few others in the gossip mags, the romance ones" Anakin sneered at that and Obi-Wan had a dreadful feeling that he knew exactly where this was going. The force urged him to be cautious, careful. He listened, he always did. "It's almost ridiculous to say out loud but they speculated that you would leave the order and run away with him. For  _ him _ ." 

Obi-Wan sat in his chair and looked at the man he'd raised for the past decade. He looked at him and was proud of who he'd become and who he was becoming. But he was also the slightest bit afraid of that. He could sense that this was a tipping point and he wished that he was wearing more than a loose fitting robe. He owned his look though, exuding a quiet confidence he barely felt.

"Would that truly be so strange." Obi-Wan says softly.

Anakin looks more shaken by this thought than anything else they'd discussed since he barged into Obi-Wan's room. "Yes! You're-" Anakin hisses but Obi-Wan cuts him off.

"I'm me? The perfect Jedi as you once so kindly espoused me? To which I said I am anything but which holds true to this day." Anakin stares at him, he's so angry. So afraid. 

"The order is your life." Anakin says like it's a universal truth.

It mostly was. "But what good is a life if I'm dead from it in the next year Anakin? Don't tell me you haven't noticed the Orders' dwindling numbers. Is it so wrong to want more from life? To want that with Cody?" 

Anakin shook his head, not in agreement but just pure shock. "You're going to do it aren't you?'

Obi-Wan shrugged. Vague. Non-committal. 

"Cody can't leave, they'll, we'll hunt him down." Anakin said and Obi-Wan's heart broke. 

"You mean you will. You would truly do that to us? To me?" Obi-Wan said sadly. 

Anakin couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't answer. He said instead, "When." It's terse and bitter.

"I'm not sure I understand Anakin, when what? We have been speaking in purely hypotheticals."

Anakin scowled at him "Hypotheticals that are treasonous." He paced throughout the small room, Obi-Wan's eyes tracker him throughout.

"Hypotheticals that you brought up my friend." Obi-Wan said, untouched by his Padawans anger, at least outwardly. Obi-Wan loved Anakin dearly, but things had to be simple and clear cut for him and if they weren't he tried to make them that way. His world view was so set in stone it was almost impressive if not for how deeply troubling it could be at times.

Anakin sniffed imperiously, "Well so long as they're just hypotheticals." 

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, not sure what if anything he was agreeing to. Anakin's reaction had troubled him, the accusations of treason weren't unfounded but also not really the issue he'd expected with Anakin. He pushed. "And what if Cody hadn't been a clone? Just a normal citizen?"

Anakin stiffened. "It wouldn't be treason."

"No." Obi-Wan agreed, letting Anakin take the lead.

"It wouldn't be treason but you'd still be leaving the Order." Anakin said, his voice was cold. Almost impassive but he couldn't lie to Obi-Wan.

"Leaving you, you mean." Obi-Wan pushed and Anakin snapped.

"It's not fair!" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow silently reminding Anakin of their hypotheticals. "It wouldn't be fair. Why should you have to leave just because you love someone? Even if it's him?" 

"Why indeed." Obi-Wan said softly, it was almost fascinating how Anakin jumped from accusing him of treason to blaming the Order for his leaving. He sighed. "Sit down Anakin." 

Anakin didn't move. "Sit down." Obi-Wan repeated, this time more firmly. Anakin sat. "There are many reasons someoneight leave the Order. Some for power like Dooku. Others for love. Or because they simply believe that they can't do what they need to do from within the order." 

"How can you even be so calm about it?" Anakin railed against him.

"Because Anakin nothing is permanent and things can be undone." Anakin clearly didn't believe him. "I myself left the Order you know." He said it so casually, like it was common knowledge between the two of them. It most certainly wasn't. 

"Liar." Anakin hisses.

"It's true." Obi-Wan says casually. "I was 13 and on a mission with Qui Gon to a planet called Meida/Daan. It ended poorly and I decided to stay and help the youth fight against the adults. Eventually I called Qui Gon back for help but I wasn't a part of the Order at the time."

"But you came back." Anakin said, hesitant. Fearful.

Obi-Wan needed to tread carefully. The Force was whispering to him frantically.

"I did but I still left to begin with Anakin. And I almost did on a few other occasions, none so noteworthy but they happened nonetheless. 

Anakin sank dejectedly into his chair. "I don't want you to leave."

"No one ever does." Obi-Wan said gently, kindly. "Anakin, go home and be with your wife. I will be here." He didn't say for how long. He didn't say he was leaving. Or that he was staying. 

Anakin leaves, Padmé trailing after him worriedly. 

Cody doesn't ask how it went. "I think I made a new friend in the Senator." He's holding a tablet in his hands.

"Of course you did my dear." Obi-Wan collapses next to him.

He looked at what Cody's reading and wrinkled his nose. "It's almost flattering how much of the news I'm taking up right now." 

Cody hums in agreement "You did say the Council wanted a distraction, there's barely any mention of withdrawing troops or Jedi. What is there makes it look like the Jedi are trying to save face by recalling its members. Which you planned of course." 

"Of course." Obi-Wan gently plucks the tablet from Cody's hands. "That was horrible, you know I detest talking about my... Feelings. Distract me." The last bit isn't demanded even though it's framed as such, it's a request. Cody just rolls his eyes but obliges.

\-----------

The next day Obi-Wan takes Cody out of the temple. There's dozens of reporters waiting for them but the temple guard won't let them through. Cody reaches for Obi-Wan's hand as they walk towards the speeders. Obi-Wan's gives it to him and lets himself be pulled into Cody's waiting arms. Cody kissed him gently on the lips before leaning back and stepping into the passenger side.

Obi-Wan grins at him devilishly. They aren't headed anywhere in particular other than Dex's so they take their time, lazily losing a few tails but letting most follow them. Dex greets them warmly and they have a lovely meal with no less than a dozen cameras pointed at them at any given time. Dex's presence is intimidating enough that no one approaches him. 

As they leave the diner they're swarmed by reporters. Obi-Wan gingerly steps in and informs them all politely that they aren't available for comment at the moment and were simply enjoying some of their leave time together. Which was a comment in its own right that would send the media whirring for at least a few days. Cody stared at them all with mild disapprovement. They avoided him. For now.

Obi-Wan and Cody made their escape. Of course Obi-Wan didn't make it look like an escape, they simply had 'other plans' which left the reporters in a tizzy as they prepared to follow them. 

They led them straight back to the temple and let them make of that what they would. 

_______

  
  


Four days and several jaunts out into the public's prying eyes later, the GAR officially called a hearing. The Jedi Council denied the 'request' saying that it's members fell under its jurisdiction and that since the Republic had seen fit to give them command of the clones, they did too. The Senate was fuming. Anakin as well.

"They can't do that Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted at him, not for the first time today.

"The Council, of which I am a member as you often forget when it suits you, is not incorrect in their interpretation. If you think we have been given too much power I suggest you take it up with those who gave us this power." Obi-Wan said, ever calm and collected. 

"It doesn't matter where the power came from Obi-Wan, the Council shouldn't be using it." They wouldn't be for long and this was only a distraction. Most of the Order had been recalled and those that couldn't be had rendezvous points for once they relieved their non-clone and Jedi crew that wished to stay from duty. 

"Anakin you should never give people power and not expect them to use it. No matter who the person is and especially when politics are involved." Obi-Wan said tired as ever. They were almost there.

Anakin opened his mouth to argue but Ahsoka came in and interrupted them. She looked between the two of them and said carefully, "Master Obi-Wan the Council says it's time." 

"Time for what?" Anakin says, ever curious. Ever afraid.

"Our meeting?" Obi-Wan says like it's the obvious answer. It is and it is true. But it also isn't and is a lie. Ahsoka leads him away and gives Anakin a sad look. "Have you made your decision yet, young one?" 

Ahsoka nods, "I meditated for hours and talked with the other Masters. I think my place is with you, with the order. At least for now. It was a fairly common response. Many of the young were uncertain, the older Jedi did their best to help guide them but many were just as uncertain. Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about how Cody and Rex were handling the vod. He did think, all the time. 

Obi-Wan nodded at her decision. "I'm pleased to hear it Ahsoka." 

"I wish..." She started but trailed off. 

"That you could tell Anakin. I do too Padawan." Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's just he's so... Angry. He's angry at you and Cody but mostly at the Council. A lot of what he's angry about isn't unfounded but..." Ahsoka trails off.

"But it still scares you." He didn't say he scares you because he didn't scare her, she was worried for him. He was too. Anakin didn't scare him but what he could do to Cody scared him. He didn't think Anakin would go after Cody directly but when Obi-Wan left, Anakin might follow.

Obi-Wan was only worried that it would be as a hunter, not a concerned friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

One year, three months, and a week into the war, Obi-Wan realizes Anakin Skywalker is finally about to lose his shit. Ever since they had landed back on Coruscant, and even before if Obi-Wan was being honest with himself, Anakin had been in an increasing state of panic. And anger, but mostly panic. Anakin for all his faults, was not stupid and could feel that things were about to change very quickly and very permanently.

He just didn’t know how. Obi-Wan felt horrible of course, but there was too much at stake. And Anakin… well Obi-Wan had never made it a secret what he thought of Anakin’s relationship with a certain politician. But that wasn’t everything. Not even close. 

Because during dinner with Padme and Anakin, and hadn’t that been awkward, he had finally put his finger on what had felt off about Padmé. She was pregnant. He had choked on his tea when he’d finally realized it. Cody had pat him on the back solidly and he just shook his head, claiming that he’d swallowed wrong.

Because how the  _ kriff _ was he supposed to deal with  _ this _ . Anakin never ceased to amaze him. He didn’t even think he knew, no he definitely didn’t. Neither of them did, he noted as he studied the two of them. How he even managed to get her pregnant, and by accident to top it off, on  _ Coruscant _ of all places… Never mind. 

This didn’t change things though, if anything it solidified them. 

They were leaving. They were leaving and Anakin could not, and would not come with them. 

He stayed silent on this subject, for now.

The dinner had ended leaving him exhausted. Who would have thought discovering your Padawan was going to become a father on top of planning the secret escape for hundreds of thousands of people would be so tiring. 

\-----------

Obi-Wan spent the next few days exacerbating rumors about him and Cody, they weren’t really rumors though at this point, and dodging various senators and military personnel requesting meetings. And hearings. And they weren’t really requesting at this point. Obi-Wan had essentially secluded himself within the temple walls by this point.

If he hadn’t known that this was all going to end  _ very _ soon, he would have been much more upset by it. As it was, he treated it like a vacation much to Cody’s delight and Anakin’s growing agitation. While Cody knew it could be a while until they saw anything outside of a star ship, Anakin did not. 

Obi-Wan and Cody are having dinner when it happens. Obi-Wan’s comm goes off as he’s about to pour another glass of wine. He and Cody share a look and he can  _ feel  _ it in the force, it’s time. He answers. 

“Obi-Wan.” It’s Mace, his voice calm as ever, despite it all. “It’s time, everyone that’s coming is here. We need to move before anyone notices, or at least anyone that can do anything about it.” 

“Understood, I’ll meet you at the hanger.” Obi-Wan gently set the unit down and stood up slowly. He took in the room that had been his home for the past twenty odd years. Jedi weren’t supposed to form attachments and he had  _ so many _ . He felt Cody come up behind him. He put his arms around Obi-Wan and he leaned back into him. 

At least one of his attachments would never leave him. Not willingly at least. 

“We need to go Obi-Wan.” Cody kissed him on the cheek. 

“I know.” Obi-Wan and Cody took what little belongings they planned on bringing and left his room. His  _ home. _

The door closed behind them. Neither looked back. 

They made it to the elevator before Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. “Kriff! I left my-”

Cody sighed and reached behind him for the lightsaber clip he’d put on his belt months ago. He handed the lightsaber to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh and said “What would I do without you dearest?”

“I shudder to think.” Cody said as they stepped out of the elevator. 

The hanger bay was full of Jedi and clones. They were efficient as always, there were hardly any stragglers as they all entered their assigned star destroyers. Obi-Wan saw the council overseeing it all and made his way towards them. 

He heard so many whispers as he passed by the crowds.  _ The senate won’t let this stand. This is madness. Staying is madness. Where’s Skywalker? _ Obi-Wan flinched at that last one. He kept walking. 

His fellow councilors nodded at him and Cody. 

“Sad to leave our home we are, but what good is a home with no one to live in it.” Master Yoda shook his head sadly. 

“Quite right old friend.” Plo said, his wolf pack standing close by as ever. 

“Our estimates say that it should take another hour to get everyone on board and to take off.” Mace said, ever the pragmatist. 

“Excellent, hopefully we won’t draw in too much attention.” Depa said. 

Obi-Wan nodded. The council hung back as more and more people filed onto the ships. Some time later Ahsoka ran up to them. 

“Masters!” She was panting slightly. “We’ve got a problem, someone noticed on the outside and Skyguy keeps trying to comm me, he’s on his way.” 

“Kriff.” Obi-Wan swore, he looked to Mace “How much more time do we need?”

Mace looked at his chrono “We need another 35 minutes, we might be able to push it to 30 but no less than that.” 

“Kriff!” Obi-Wan said again, much louder this time. “Alright, I’ll hold him off. I’ll catch up to you at the rendezvous if I have to, don’t wait for me.” He ran off before anyone could say anything to him, he heard their shouts as he left the hanger behind. 

He made it to the elevator before Cody caught up with him. “You’re such an idiot.” Cody panted at him. “What if he arrests you or worse?” 

“Then I’ll have distracted him long enough before he can call for reinforcements and you and everyone else will have made it out.” Obi-Wan stepped in the elevator and sighed as Cody followed him in. 

“There’s just one problem with your plan Master Jedi.” Cody stared him down. 

“And what’s that commander?” Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips and met Cody’s eyes with great resolve.

“There’s no way I’m leaving you here.” Cody said. It was a lie. 

“Yes there is.” Obi-Wan said and Cody was shaking his head. “I can’t do what I need to if I’m worried about you. And if I can’t keep them away long enough they’ll come for the Jedi and your  _ brothers  _ which you can’t allow.” 

“Damn you Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Cody said and closed his eyes. The elevator stopped. He stepped out and Cody followed him. 

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his cheek “I  _ need  _ to know that you’re ok, no matter what happens to me.” He kissed him soundly on the lips. Obi-Wan took a half-step back. “Here.” He said as he handed Cody his lightsaber. 

“No.” Cody said, refusing to take it.

Obi-Wan pressed it gently to his chest. “I think this will go much better if he doesn’t feel threatened.” He kissed Cody again, harder this time, trying to pretend like it might not be the goodbye the both feared it was. “Think of it as a promise to come back.” He took Cody’s hand and placed it over the hilt. 

He pressed the button for the elevator and gently forced Cody back into it. “Go, I’ll find you. I promise, I can  _ feel  _ it in the force.” That was a lie, the force had never felt so uncertain before. 

But Cody had always been able to tell when he was lying. “You’re full of shit Obi-Wan.” He said as he desperately clung to his lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at him as the elevator doors shut and Cody moved on. He gave himself a minute to  _ breathe _ before he moved. He could feel Anakin getting closer. He took out his comm. 

He took a deep breath. “Anakin, meet me in the room of a thousand fountains.” He pocketed the comm before Anakin could answer and ignored the frantic pings as he slowly made his way to the room. He sat down on a bench in front of one of the fountains and waited.

It wasn’t long before Anakin showed up and oh  _ force  _ did he look upset. “Obi-Wan, what the  _ kriff  _ is going on and where is everyone.” 

“Sit.” Obi-Wan gestured to the bench he was sitting on. “It’s time for your final lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well this took way to long for me to write and I'm sorry for that. I think there's probably only another chapter, maybe two, left after this. Thank you so much to everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos, they mean so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin say 'goodbye'. Obi-Wan is also the biggest hypocrite in the known universe but he's working on it ok.
> 
> Originally this was going to end much much much worse but then I listened to George Salazar's cover of 'The Goodbye' song and oof. Anyways, if you'd like to cry go listen to that then read this.

When Obi-Wan was a child he’d never been the curious one. He was told the force was _everything._ This was a fact, this was the _truth._ He accepted this as it appeared in part because he was told to do so but mostly because he _believed_ that the world was what it seemed to be. ‘Believed’ wasn’t even the right word, he _knew_ it in a sense that went beyond any belief, any ideology, any _reason._ The force was everywhere, was in everything, it _was_ everything. 

He respected it. He cherished it. He loved it. But he never sought to change it. It wasn’t his place, it wasn’t anyone's place. The force was both all-knowing and unknowing. It was _everything_ and _nothing._ It simply _was._

It wasn’t for him or anyone else, nor they for it. They co-existed with it. It had _been_ before them and would continue to be long after they were gone. 

He knew this before he could ever put it into words. He still couldn’t, not quite. So as he grew older and was surrounded by people trying to change and manipulate the force, he often didn’t understand. Why try to change something so unchangeable? So beyond comprehension? Behind right and wrong, good and evil? 

When he was twenty-five and took a padawan, he still did not understand. He knew Anakin was special, that he was _chosen_ . Obi-Wan was never sure by _who_ he was chosen, but he knew that he had been. For whatever good or ill. Anakin never understood the Force how Obi-Wan did, never understood the _universe_ how Obi-Wan did. 

To Obi-Wan both were immovable, unchangeable in the greater scheme. They were not meant for _anything_ or _anyone_. They were permanence itself and he and everything else was impermanence. 

To Anakin they were both putty in his hands. The Force moved around him and responded to him as it did to no other, to anyone looking on, including Anakin himself, it looked as if the Force had been made _for_ him. It scared most and awed the rest. Some were both frightened and in awe of him. Obi-Wan never was certain where he stood. 

To Anakin the galaxy and all beyond it were also his to control, to _change_. He had powerful friends, powerful allies, he himself was an influential Jedi. When he sought out to accomplish a task or mission he almost always completed it and thus changed the world to suit him. 

Obi-Wan knew, he had always known, that he had never truly understood Anakin. Anakin had never understood him. Much of it was due to a dire lack of communication, but more still due to them looking and experiencing the world and more importantly the _Force_ in drastically different ways. 

To Anakin the Force was a tool, it was more of a _thing._ He knew on an academic level that it was more than that, but Anakin was so _much_ of the Force as he and everyone else felt it it was hard to see how much _more_ of it there was. 

To Obi-Wan the Force was so much more, it was _everything._

Obi-Wan had never understood why people tried to change the Force. He understood the _desire_ to, the _desperation_ at times. But a single cell could not change what an organism _was_. 

But it could make it sick. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin refused to sit and crossed his arms. He was tense, his anger growing, as it tended to be lately. His jaw was locked, his eyes burned with anger. With _rage._ It was a quiet rage but it burned within him, Obi-Wan suspected that it had always done so. That it would never leave him. Maybe one day he would learn to find peace despite it. 

Obi-Wan crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward, placing a thoughtful hand under his chin. “Anakin,” he started, voice soft and no doubt grating on Anakin’s already frayed nerves “what is the role of the Jedi in the galaxy? What are they _for?_ ”

Anakin blinked in irritation “To keep peace and maintain order within the Republic, to maintain democracy.” 

Obi-Wan smiled, not a little bitterly “And who do they serve?”

“The Republic, what does this have to do with anything? Where. _Is_ . **_Everyone?_ **” The Force almost seemed to crackle around him, like lightning was about to strike. 

“Anakin, the Jedi are servants to the _Force_ , not to the Republic.” Obi-Wan said calmly.

Anakin rolled his eyes, more than irritated “Sure ideologically, but in practice we serve the _Republic_ and have for millennia.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head “But what happens when those two masters are no longer compatible? What if their needs, their very purpose in the universe become inconsolable? What happens then? When a Jedi cannot be a Jedi to the Republic or to the Force? When they have to pick one or lose both?” 

Anakin’s eyes grew incredibly sharp, they stung like a lightsaber and his words were thrown with the same force of the blade impacting an enemy. “Is that what you believe is happening now? That a Jedi cannot follow both the Republic and the Force?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I believe in very little in this galaxy beyond the Force. I believe that the Force guides us but we often do not wish to listen to it. I believe that we cannot hear it anymore. We can use, sense it, but no longer does it whisper to us in the dark of the universe. Do you know what that’s like Anakin?”

Anakin shook his head disbelieving, he took a half step back. 

“How can we serve the Force if we are blind to it? How can we serve _life_ itself if we instigate and propagate a war? If we fund and create it only to send it to the front lines to die by the thousands? How can that be the will of the Force? Being a Jedi for the Force and being a Jedi for the Republic _is_ inconsolable Anakin, it has been for a while now. Maybe it always has been.” Obi-Wan trailed off, his eyes slid away from Anakin and over the dozens of fountains. They were still. 

It had never been so quiet in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“So what now?” Anakin asks. “The Jedi must quit the Republic or the Force? Both are impossible, you _know_ that. You _must._ ” Anakin was still angry, but a note of fear crept into his voice. Maybe that had never left him either, the fear of uncertainty. Obi-Wan had never known that either, his life had always been planned out for him. Even when he wasn’t on track to become a Jedi, there had still been a plan for him.

Anakin had always existed beyond anyone's plans. Anyone’s expectations. He had always exceeded and destroyed both.

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m afraid I know very little these days beyond my duty to the Force and my family.” 

“You would pick your duty to the Jedi order over that of the Republic.” His voice was firm, the anger still there. The fear lingered too. Anakin had always been both angry and afraid, and there had never been a more dangerous mix in a powerful person.

“I would, surely that doesn’t surprise you Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked rhetorically. 

“Then I’ll ask again, where is everyone Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly. “They’re gone. Most of them. The clones too. Anyone that could not be two inconsolable things.” 

“Then why are you still here?” Anakin asked coldly, though Obi-Wan knew he already knew the answer, though he pretended he didn’t.

“The chancellor allowed you to come, did he not? He wanted to send guards in but you persuaded him to let you come in first? To talk to us, hear our side of the story?” Obi-Wan waited. 

It didn’t take long. 

The rage.

“You used me!” Anakin yelled incredulously. 

“Yes. Frequently.” Obi-Wan said nonchalantly. 

Anakin paced around angrily. “You distracted me long enough to give them time to escape, _how long_?” 

Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono “They should have jumped into hyperspace four minutes ago. They’re long gone Anakin.”

“And _Ashoka?_ ” His rage seemed to shake the building. The water rippled. 

“She made her choice Anakin, it is all you can do to respect that.” Obi-Wan said impassively. 

His eyes _burned_ with rage Obi-Wan wanted to look away but didn’t. “You used me.” He said again, this time his voice was quiet. Cold. 

“Yes. I won’t apologize for I’m not sorry. Some things are more important than you or I. Such is the way of the Force.” Obi-Wan uncrossed his legs and stood up. 

Anakin tensed.

“Be calm young one, I mean you no harm. I never have.” _At least not intentionally_ a nasty voice said in his head, one that sounded far too much like his own. 

Anakin scoffed, disbelieving. 

Obi-Wan moved over to him. Anakin tensed. Obi-Wan placed a hand on either one of his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. He thought he saw a hint of yellow but he ignored it. It didn’t matter.

“Anakin, I wasn’t ready for an apprentice when I took you on.” Anakin flinched back a little but Obi-Wan gripped him tight. “No, that was no failing of yours, maybe not even of mine aside from arrogance. I’m not a good teacher, I struggle with even being a good man.” Anakin looked like a small, much younger, part of him who wanted to argue at Obi-Wan’s self-degradation. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, it’s true. I use people all the time. I manipulate and coerce them, I don’t even realize I’m doing it sometimes. I don’t even know how to tell the truth most of the time, only what I know people want to hear. I am arrogant and vain, I am a hypocrite. I am a _man_ Anakin, no matter how much you or I try to forget it.” 

“I have so many faults I wouldn’t even know where to begin should I attempt to list them. And just as many mistakes, but having you in my life was _never_ one of them.” He placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s cheek “I wasn’t the master you wanted or deserved, we both knew it. I’d like to say I did my best though. But one of my greater failings was that I never told you how _proud_ I am of you.” 

Anakin blinked back his tears, ever one to hate crying. His rage, for now, had faded to a gentle hum in the back of his mind. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” Anakin’s voice cracked. There were several unsaid questions. Do I turn you over? Let you go? _Can I come with you?_

“Go home Anakin.” Obi-Wan said like it was the simplest thing in the galaxy. It wasn’t but maybe if he said it like it was it would be. Obi-Wan had always been arrogant. 

“Home?” His voice was small. “I don’t even know what that is anymore. It’s always been with you. Do I go with you?” He sounded like a child again, full of wonder and fear.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. “You can’t. You’ve been living so many lives for so long, we all have but you most of all, it’s time for you to pick one.” 

Anakin’s eyes lit up in irritation. “You say that as if it's my choice even though you’ve already chosen for me.” 

“Then maybe it’s because there’s no true choice at all, you _know_ where you’re meant to be, listen to your heart just this once Anakin. What does it say?” Obi-Wan knew the answer, he had ever since he had warned Padmé to stay away from him. 

Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into Obi-Wan “Padmé. It’s always been Padmé, but there’s something more now… There’s… Oh force.” Anakin sat down hard on the bench he’d refused to sit on minutes before. “Did you know?”

Obi-Wan nodded and sat down next to him, he placed a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Be happy in this Anakin, you’ve always wanted a family of your own.”

“You’re my family too, you and Ahsoka.” Anakin said, as usual, unwilling to let anything go. 

“And we always will be, but you have a greater duty to Padmé and your children. Ashoka has the whole of the Jedi order and myself. And all of the clones.” 

“And you? Who do you have when this is all said and done? The Jedi Council? _Cody_?” Anakin said Cody’s name with more disdain than anyone deserved. Well, most anyone.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “Yes, the council, and _Cody_.”

Anakin made a face but didn’t make any more comments about Cody. He frowned and said “But what if I can’t do it? What if I fail them?” An unsaid _‘Like I did you’_ rang out in the silence of the room. Anakin put his head in his hands.

“You won’t. Do you know why?” Obi-Wan asked, laughing a little.

“Why?” Anakin looked up at him, his hands dragging at his face. 

“Because Padmé won’t let you.” Obi-Wan said like it was the simplest thing on Coruscant. “She’s always been more on top of things than you or I.”

Anakin laughed a little, he sounded more tired than ever. “Force, who would have thought.”

“Certainly not me.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“What would Qui-Gon say if he saw us now?” Anakin sighed.

“You’re operating under the assumption that Qui-Gon would have stuck around once all this mess with the Trade Federation turned into civil war.” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

“You don’t think he would have?” Anakin asked, he’d always been starved of information about Qui-Gon but it had always pained Obi-Wan too much to talk of him. No doubt yet another failing. 

“I think it’s impossible to say, but knowing Qui-Gon I sincerely doubt he would have ever become a general in a war as we have. He was far too intune with the living force. And he never followed orders. Or directions. Or instructions.” Obi-Wan trailed off. “But he would also want you to be happy Anakin, never doubt that.”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever been happy, but I think I’d like to be. One day.” Anakin flexed his robotic hand.

“I think if anyone deserves happiness it's you Anakin, and I don’t think you’ll find it or peace on any other path than with Padmé.” Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder “You don’t have to be anyone other than yourself, just be Ani, he has just as much value to the universe as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one.”

Anakin took in several shaky breaths. “And what about you? Don’t you think you deserve happiness?” 

Obi-Wan blinked. ' _No’_ the voice in his head screamed. “I don’t know, but I think I’d like to be given the chance.” 

Anakin nodded and stood, wiping his tears away as best he could. Obi-Wan stood up too. “Then I guess you’d better go after them.” 

“I suppose I should, shouldn’t I? I dread thinking of what trouble they might get into without me.” Obi-Wan laughed. He stared at Anakin for a long second, immensely proud of the young man who stood before him. Then he did something he hadn’t done in _years._

He placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and pulled him closer and hugged him. It was such a simple thing but they’d forgotten how to do it. He’d never done it enough all those years ago, he knew that now. He never should have stopped. 

Anakin froze, completely tense. He stood as still as a statue for several seconds before his body relaxed into the embrace. Obi-Wan could feel his silent sobs. His own eyes glistened but he paid them no mind. 

“You should go, before they send more people in.” Anakin’s voice was rough and thick. He leaned back.

He stared at Obi-Wan in that horribly intense way that had always made him feel so uncomfortable, like some part of the universe was staring at him and finding him lacking. “I’m never going to see you again.” 

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a guess. It wasn’t a feeling. It was a fact. It was the _truth._ It was the _Force_ speaking to and through Anakin. 

It sent a chill down his spine, but Obi-Wan had always accepted the Force for what it was so he nodded and clutched Anakin close to him once more. He let him go and took a few steps away. He paused, but didn’t look back, he didn’t think he could.

“Oh, and Anakin?”

“Yes Master?” Anakin said playfully, his voice overwrought with so many emotions.

“Trust in yourself. Trust in the Force. But more importantly, trust in _Padmé_.” Obi-Wan walked away to the turbolift, the sound of Anakin’s laughter trailing behind him. It faded into the recesses of his mind but he could still hear it as he boarded his ship and left Coruscant, never to return.

But he could feel it too, he wouldn’t see Anakin again. But maybe it would still be alright. Maybe they’d both be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know a lot of you have been wondering about the control chips and truth be told I low-key forgot about it? Like I didn't forget that that was a thing but it just wasn't as important to me in this fic. I don't want to be like it doesn't matter but this really ended up being Obi-Wan and Anakin repairing their relationship and doing what's best for them. Anyways, I am planning an epilogue so we shall see. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, this was at times really difficult to write because oof emotions, neither Obi-Wan or myself deal with them very well and we both have so many.


	6. Chapter 6 or Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Cody

The thing about the universe, Cody had thought more than once, was that it went on forever. Everyone knew this of course, but knowing something and  _ understanding _ it aren't the same thing. Cody had  _ known _ Obi-Wan was important, to him and the universe, but he hadn't always understood _ why _ . Then, one day he knew _ why,  _ he  _ understood _ . 

He still wasn't sure if that knowledge would be his doom or salvation, but it was  _ his _ now. Once a thing is both known and understood, it cannot be unknown. It cannot be forgotten. Depending on what it is it becomes a part of who you  _ are _ . 

Cody had known the universe was big, he had known it was constantly expanding, he had known that much of its vastness was outside their galaxy. He had known this but he had not understood, not until their fleet had dropped out of hyperspace on the edges of wild space. 

The edges of the known and the start of the unknown. Maybe even the unknowable. 

They had been sitting there for a day. Cody could feel how tense the air was in every room he walked into. The fear of the unknown. 

Would they be caught? Could they even be picked up on the scanners here? Ten parsecs from here? A hundred? They didn't think so, but this was not something completely knowable. 

The uncertainty leaked into every part of the ship, every bolt and every piece of durasteel was enshrouded in it. Cody didn't need the force to know this. The hushed voices of people lurking in hallways said enough. 

But they waited. 

Hours passed. It was to be expected, the rendezvous coordinates were a loose interpretation of real coordinates, as so many things were this far away from the known.

It was quiet. 

If he closed his eyes, Cody could almost hear the absence of _anything_ outside the ship's walls. He kept his eyes open. 

A siren blared. Everyone jumped into action.

Cody ran to the bridge, Rex was right behind him. 

"Commander, there's an unknown ship approaching." One of the vod said, Cody didn't know his name. How many of his name's brothers did he actually know? He resolved to learn as many as he possibly could.

Rex glanced over at him. They knew who's ship it  _ should  _ be. But they did not know who's ship it  _ was _ . 

"How far away is it, is it just the one?" Cody asked.

"Just one vessel. It's not far, it will be here in ten minutes commander." He said.

Cody nodded at him. "Rex, alert the other ships if they don't know already, tell them to keep their distance and be ready to open fire." 

The ten minutes seemed to last an eternity until finally the ship sent out a transmission. 

"Obi-Wan to the Jedi fleet, requesting permission to dock. There are no pursuer's. I repeat there are no pursuer's." Obi-Wan's voice rang out loud and clear, Cody and everyone on the bridge let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Permission granted, and welcome home sir." Cody said through the com. 

He couldn't see him, but he could feel Obi-Wan's tired smile in response. 

Cody stayed on the bridge until Rex took pity on him and told him to get the kriff out of there. Cody will say until his dying day that he did _not_ _run to the bridge Ahsoka_ , but nearly everyone present that day contested this statement. Everyone including one Obi-Wan Kenobi who had barely stepped out of the cockpit before he had his arms full of one very clingy clone commander. 

"Cody." He breathed out, Cody felt him relax some in that moment. 

"You should have been here a day ago cyare." Cody growled out into Obi-Wan's hair. 

"I know, I just needed to make sure I wasn't followed." Cody didn't say anything, he knew Obi-Wan was right but  _ kriff _ it had been a long day. "I'm here now, and we should move."

Cody knew he meant more than move from the hanger bay, they needed to move well beyond the known and into the unknown. He leaned back, hand on Obi-Wan's neck and said "Never again." 

Obi-Wan nodded. If they had been back on Coruscant, or anywhere in the Republic or in the known regions of space, it would have been a lie. Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Master could not make such promises, could not even insinuate them. 

But Obi-Wan the man? Cody didn't know, not for sure, he didn't think he could be certain of anything anymore. Cody looked over at Obi-Wan who looked as though he had had a great weight lifted off of him.

"Hey." Cody said.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan laughed gently at him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Cody said, feeling like he might cry though he had now idea why.

"Not nearly as ridiculous as you are my dear." Obi-Wan said as he leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss. Cody had never felt so at home as he did in Obi-Wan's embrace in that moment. They broke apart and smiled at one another.

"It's time for us to go." Cody said.

Obi-Wan turned and looked back at the general direction of Coruscant, of  _ Anakin _ , though he couldn't see either. "I'm going to miss it, I'm going to miss  _ him _ . I already do so much I can barely stand it, but you're right. We need to go." He looked away.

He grasped Obi-Wan's hand tightly in his own and they walked into a great many unknowns.

They couldn't know if they would be found by the Republic. They couldn't know what they would or would not find in wild space. They couldn't know if they made the right decision in leaving. They couldn't know how the war might have ended, or if it would have ended at all. They couldn't know what was in store for them, a ship full of clones and Jedi deserters. 

But sometimes, the unknown was vastly more worth it than the known, and that was something Cody understood now more than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, first off I would like to say I'm very sorry that this has taken so long. I would also like to say thank you all for your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. I have a lot of fic ideas of star wars, especially the clone wars era but I'm not sure I'll get around to them. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
